


Ghost Of Your Touch

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Ghost Barry, Len working hard to bring Barry back, M/M, Sad Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Len snapped his eyes shut to stop himself from bodily flinching at the sudden voice coming from right next to his left ear.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Ghost Of Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

“Should you really be doing that?”

Len snapped his eyes shut to stop himself from bodily flinching at the sudden voice coming from right next to his left ear.

“Scarlet,” Len slowly opened his eyes, barely turning his head to look over towards the younger man standing beside him. “We talked about this, Scarlet,” he drawled quietly as he turned his head more towards the nearly eerily glowing form.

“Sorry.” Was the quiet, yet guilty reply as the other moved back a step or two.

“Now,” Len eyed the nearly neon, glowing form next to him before turning his back to his plans. “Should I really be doing what exactly, Barry?”

“Le-n,” Barry whined, lips dipping down into a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t play coy, be serious.”

Smirking, Len flicked his eyes over again before arching a brow at the ghost, “But I’m so good at it, and aren’t you always telling me to go with my attributes?”

“You know what I mean,” Barry narrowed his eyes at Len, bottom lip sticking out even further.

Rolling his eyes, Len couldn’t help but let out a short, breathy chuckle as he moved his focus towards the papers spread out on the table before him. “This artifact Cisco and Raymond believe could bring you back will be on display at the Central Museum next month. It’ll be shown off for nearly three weeks before it’s packed up and shipped off to Keystone for another three weeks.”

“ _Len_.”

“This is the best shot we have, Scarlet,” Len tried to keep his voice quiet, but it came out more hard, tight in an attempt to keep utter control over his emotions. “To bring you back to me-us, bring you back to _us_.” 

(Not that Len had any real thought that he would keep control. Since Barry’s…accident he’d been having a little –lot– of trouble keeping his normally cool control.)

“Len,” Barry started to reach out but stopped himself short, not wanting to see the crushing look that always flashed across Len’s face when his hand went right through Len’s body.

“This WILL work. And then you’ll be back and we’re going on a long, LONG vacation.”

“But what if it doesn’t work? Len, they said there was a low chance of success.”

Barry couldn’t help but jump when Len slammed his fist down onto the table, before floating back a few steps, his eyes wide, though he wasn’t frightened, he was worried. Worried about how hard Len was running himself into the ground, how hard he was pushing himself looking for an answer to bring Barry back.

“ _Lenny_ ,” Barry whispered, hands once again reaching out before stopping short of tracing his fingertips over Len’s cheek. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself.”

“Like you couldn’t stop yourself from finding a way to bring me back from the Oculus?” Len asked his voice, far more sharp than he’d normally be with Barry, as he stared hard at his Speedster.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
